


Sabbia e fuoco

by FerdyCasci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerdyCasci/pseuds/FerdyCasci
Summary: Cosa sarebbe successo se Robert non si fosse mai innamorato di Lyanna? Se invece di Rhaegar avesse vinto lui il torneo, si fosse innamorato di Elia e l'avesse rapita? Se gli Estranei fossero solo una leggenda ed esistesse un'altra profezia su un re promesso?Rhaegar è convinto che suo figlio Aegon, in base ad una profezia, sia il Buon Re promesso da essa. Durante una visita a Lancia del Sole, Aegon e Jaehaerys (Jon Snow ), rimangono ammaliati da una delle figlie bastarde di Oberyn Martell: Elena. Jaehaerys vorrebbe convincere suo padre a lasciare che la sposi, ma suo fratello ha in mente progetti molto meno nobili...La promessa di un fratello alla sorella morente, due principi innamorati della stessa donna. Tra intrighi, segreti e bugie, c'è la farà Elena Sand a sopravvivere?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Nel caso non si fosse capito  
dall'introduzione, lo ripeto: cosa sarebbe successo se Robert non si  
fosse mai innamorato di Lyanna? Se invece di Rhaegar avesse vinto lui  
il torneo, si fosse innamorato di Elia e l'avesse rapita? Se gli  
Estranei fossero solo una leggenda ed esistesse un'altra profezia su un  
re promesso?  
  
Quella mattina il cielo sopra ad Approdo del Re era nuvoloso, pieno di  
nuvole di colore grigio chiaro, scuro e bianco. Sembrava che si stesse  
preannunciando un temporale sulla capitale dei Sette Regni.  
Sua maestà il principe Jaehaerys Targaryen e il suo  
fratellastro, il futuro re Aegon, stavano giocando a carte nella stanza  
del primo. Jaehaerys sembrava stranamente in vantaggio dato che, pur  
essendo molto bravo con la spada, non si poteva dire che fosse  
fortunato con le carte. Da quel lato eccelleva il suo fratellastro, che  
per giunta lo batteva nella maggior parte delle cose che facevano  
insieme.  
« Mi dispiace fratellone, ma stavolta ho vinto io.  
» affermò Jaehaerys il ragazzo dai capelli scuri, posando le  
sue carte sul tavolino di legno con aria soddisfatta e incrociando le  
braccia davanti al petto.  
Aegon scoppiò a ridere. Prese le carte che si trovavano sul  
tavolino e le ammucchiò tutte insieme, per poi ricomporre il  
mazzo e ritirarlo dentro ad uno scrigno di legno scuro, con incastonato  
sopra al coperchio un grosso rubino color rosso sangue.  
« Solo fortuna temo. » affermò Aegon con tono  
tranquillo il giovane dai capelli lisci, bianco-argentati.  
« Perché semplicemente per una volta non puoi  
ammettere che sono stato il più bravo? » chiese Jaehaerys   
, cercando di nascondere il fastidio nella sua voce.  
« Peccato che ti abbia fatto vincere. »  
precisò Aegon e un ghigno apparve sul suo viso.  
« Chissà perché ogni volta che vinco io  
dici sempre così. » ribatté Jaehaerys  
tranquillo. Si sentì bussare e il secondogenito del sovrano  
si voltò verso la porta di legno. « Avanti.  
» esclamò Aegon, domandandosi chi mai potesse essere. La  
porta si aprì mostrando una donna dai lunghi capelli, ricci  
e neri, molto simile a lui e con indosso un elegante vestito di seta di  
colore azzurro. Il bordo del vestito attorno alla scollatura a v, che  
mostrava un po’ dei suoi seni, era invece bianco. La pelle  
olivastra di entrambi in un certo senso stonava con quella chiarissima  
del principe ereditario, che si girò anche lui verso la dama  
in piedi dinanzi alla porta.  
In seguito alla fine della guerra combattuta da re Rhaegar Targaryen  
per riprendersi la moglie, la principessa Elia Martell, rapita da lord  
Robert Baratheon, e in seguito alla morte di entrambi, il neo-sovrano  
aveva pensato che sposare Lyanna Stark, la promessa sposa del rapitore  
della moglie, sarebbe stata una buona idea per cercare di riparare i  
torti subiti da entrambe le famiglie a causa del cervo. Con il tempo  
quella specie di senso d'obbligo aveva finito per trasformarsi in un  
amore sincero, che a un anno circa dalla loro unione aveva portato alla  
nascita del principe, ora diciottenne.  
« Vostro padre, il re, mi ha mandato a chiamarvi. Desidera  
parlarvi con una certa urgenza. » gli comunicò la  
Stark. Per lei conquistarsi l’affetto del figlio maggiore del  
padre non si era dimostrato difficile, però sua sorella, la  
principessa Rhaenys, era stata un’impresa decisamente  
più complicata da affrontare. La donna sospettava che il suo  
carattere forte e la determinazione, oltre che una buona dose di  
testardaggine, derivassero dal fatto che assomigliava molta alla sua  
madre biologica e che aveva ereditato quel carattere dai suoi due zii.  
Ogni tanto le faceva ancora qualche dispetto, ma si trattava di scherzi  
innocenti, e ora che era la moglie di Aegon sembrava essere maturata  
molto.  
Gli abitanti del regno erano talmente abituati alle unioni incestuose  
della famiglia reale che non ci facevano neanche più caso.  
La coppia reale aveva una figlia di due anni di nome Visenya e Rhaenys  
attualmente era di nuovo incinta, anche se la pancia ancora non si  
vedeva sotto la seta degli abiti e non era stato ancora fatto  
l’annuncio ufficiale.  
« Cosa vuole nostro padre? » domandò  
Aegon. Nessuno lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma sembrava aver ereditato un  
po' della pazzia della sua famiglia, però niente di grave,  
semplicemente si innervosiva facilmente e non lo si poteva definire  
pericoloso in fondo.  
« Sinceramente non lo so, tuttavia immagino che c'entri  
qualcosa il viaggio che presto faremo a Dorne. » rispose Lyanna se da un  
lato era felice e curiosa di visitare Lancia del Sole, dall'altro i  
fratelli di Elia l'avevano sempre vista come una pessima copia della  
principessa rapita, sebbene non le avessero mai mancato di rispetto in  
nessun modo. Tuttavia le poche volte che li aveva incontrati aveva  
notato le occhiatacce che le lanciavano di sfuggita. Che colpa ne aveva  
lei se Elia era morta e se suo marito aveva convenuto che fosse una  
buona idea sposarla per tentare di riparare ai torti subiti da entrambi?  
« Dovremo portare degli abiti leggeri, dicono che fa molto  
caldo laggiù. » il commentò di  
Jaehaerys la distolse dai suoi pensieri e annuì.  
« Ora andate da vostro padre. » esclamò la sovrana.  
I due principi si drizzarono in piedi e uscirono fuori dalla stanza. Se  
doveva essere del tutto sincera si augurava che Jaehaerys riuscisse a  
sposarsi per amore e non si dimostrasse uguale a suo fratello, e per  
fortuna non sembrava destinato a diventarlo. Nonostante fosse sposato,  
infatti Aegon frequentava due o tre giorni alla settimana il bordello o  
si faceva portare di nascosto una prostituta in camera. Suo padre non  
approvava questo suo comportamento e neanche lei, ma facevano finta di  
nulla. Per quanto riguardava la sua moglie-sorella, lei fingeva di non  
vedere e faceva finta di nulla. In fondo la maggior parte degli uomini  
andava a letto con le prostitute, anche se sposati o fidanzati. In ogni  
caso trattava tutte le donne con rispetto e gentilezza,  
perciò potevano pure passarci sopra sul fatto che non fosse  
perfetto.  
Su una cosa purtroppo doveva dare ragione ai Martell: lei era sempre  
vissuta all'ombra di Elia, sebbene suo marito l’amasse molto,  
forse più della sua precedente consorte.  
  
Nel frattempo a Dorne  
  
A Dorne la parola freddo era sconosciuta e il caldo opprimente occupava  
quasi tutto l'anno, come il freddo terribile al Nord.  
Quel giorno un corvo era arrivato a Lancia del Sole con la notizia che  
il re e la sua famiglia sarebbero venuti per una visita.  
Secondo una vecchia profezia, un buon re sarebbe nato dalla sabbia e il  
fuoco. Diceva anche che l'amore sarebbe stato messo alla prova, ma solo  
un'unione d'amore poteva permettere la sua nascita e che i draghi  
sarebbero tornati.  
Il precedente sovrano Targaryen aveva creduto che la sabbia fosse Elia  
e per questo aveva voluto farla sposare con suo figlio a tutti i costi.  
Rhaegar sembrava davvero convinto che Aegon fosse davvero il Buon re  
promesso.  
« Zio Doran! » una voce dolce e femminile lo fece  
voltare e i suoi occhi scuri incontrarono quelli azzurro cielo di sua  
nipote Elena. Indossava una lunga gonna di color arancione che le  
arrivava fino ai piedi, coprendo le caviglie sottili. Sopra portava due  
fasce di color marrone legate ad altezza dei seni e le spalle quindi  
risultavano scoperte. La scollatura lasciava poco all'immaginazione e  
mostrava anche la pancia piatta. Aveva la pelle olivastra e lunghi  
riccioli neri che teneva sempre raccolti dietro alla testa e raramente  
sciolti.  
Quel giorno i capelli come sempre erano raccolti, ma due riccioli  
ribelli le ricadevano lungo il viso. Assomigliava moltissimo ad Elia,  
soprattutto nell'aspetto, e sembrava aver ereditato anche il suo  
carattere dolce e mite.  
Oberyn appariva eccessivamente protettivo e geloso di quella figlia,  
forse perché ricordava tanto Elia, più della  
figlia di questa, Rhaenys, nonostante la principessa Targaryen avesse  
l’aspetto tipico dei Martell: capelli, occhi scuri e pelle  
olivastra.  
« Dove si trova Oberyn? Devo parlargli. » chiese Doran. Sperava  
che non fosse chissà dove con la sua amante Ellaria.  
« Si trova nei giardini con Ellaria e le mie sorelle.  
» non diceva mai sorellastre, sebbene avessero in comune solo  
il padre e non potevano essere più diverse.  
Lei era l'unica che non sapeva maneggiare un'arma, non conosceva i  
veleni come Tyene, né pareva avere la grande  
curiosità di Sarella e la forza delle altre Vipere della  
Sabbia. Elena era timida, riflessiva e paziente. Amava ricamare, come  
tutte le nobili del regno, e danzare. Possedeva un grande talento per  
entrambi, contrariamente alle sue sorelle che preferivano allenarsi a  
combattere o approfondire le loro conoscenze, come nel caso di Sarella.  
Oberyn aveva una particolare predilezione per Elena, ma non la lasciava  
libera come le altre e se fosse stato per lui Doran temeva che sarebbe  
stata rinchiusa tra le mura del loro castello. Le altre non sembravano  
gelose e lei le invidiava per la loro maggiore libertà.  
« Per favore, accompagnami da loro. » disse Doran un grande  
sorriso apparve sul volto della nipote, felice di essere utile, e lo  
accompagnò fino ai giardini spingendo la sua sedia con le  
ruote.  
Una volta arrivati trovarono Oberyn e la sua amante Ellaria Sand seduti  
accanto ad un tavolino rotondo di legno, sopra cui c’era  
dipinto un grande sole di un marrone più scuro rispetto a  
quello del tavolino.  
Oberyn possedeva sopracciglia sottili, occhi neri "viperi" e un naso  
affilato. I suoi capelli erano corti, lucidi e neri, con alcune strisce  
d'argento, e si ritiravano dalla sua fronte in un picco di vedova.  
Indossava una lunga veste di colore giallo con sopra dei disegnati di  
soli arancioni, con in mezzo conficcata una lancia simbolo della loro  
casata. Sotto portava una camicia di colore bianco aperta ad altezza  
del petto e si poteva vedere così la leggera peluria su di  
esso. Sotto portava, invece, dei lunghi calzoni color marrone.  
La sua amante, Ellaria Sand, portava sciolti i lunghi capelli scuri e  
ricci, che le ricadevano lungo la schiena e le spalle esili, fino ad  
arrivarle a poco sotto le spalle. Possedeva una bellezza esotica tutto  
sua ed era una donna dal carattere forte, ma anche dolce in fondo e  
terribilmente sensuale. Indossava un vestito rosso con un'ampia  
scollatura sul davanti che mostrava gran parte dei seni e della pancia.  
Aveva fatto da madre a Elena ed era stata lei per lo più ad  
insegnarle a camminare.  
Entrambi andavano a letto sia con uomini sia con donne e Doran aveva  
sentito dire che avessero persino condiviso gli amanti. A Dorne la  
gente era di una mentalità pressoché aperta e i  
suoi abitanti prendevano in gran considerazione i bastardi, mentre il  
resto dei Sette regni, ovviamente, storceva il naso a tutto questo. I  
dorniani li ignoravano e continuavano a comportarsi come preferivano,  
sebbene anche loro avessero delle regole naturalmente.  
Sua nipote si sedette vicino a Ellaria e si voltò a guardare  
le sorelle che giocavano nelle vasche piene d'acqua del giardino.  
Sembravano particolarmente allegre quel giorno. Nymeria sembrava voler  
affogare Obara, cercando di spingerle la testa sott'acqua il  
più a lungo possibile. Le loro risate si sentivano forte e  
chiare e schizzi d'acqua volavano da tutte le parti.  
« Gradisci un po' di vino fratello? » chiese  
gentilmente Oberyn, allungando verso il fratello un calice pieno del  
famoso e forte Vino di Dorne.  
« No, grazie. » rispose. L'altro si  
portò il calice alle labbra e ne bevette un sorso.  
« Un corvo è arrivato da Approdo del Re. A quanto  
pare il re viene a farci visita. » li informò Doran. Con  
quelle parole attirò l'attenzione di tutti e tre ed Elena  
smise di guardare le altre Vipere della Sabbia, girandosi verso lo zio.  
« Sarebbe bello se Jaehaerys sposasse Arianne. »  
esclamò Oberyn. « Un giorno potrebbe anche  
diventare regina se Aegon non riuscisse ad avere un figlio maschio.  
» l'ultima gravidanza si era conclusa con la nascita di  
Visenya; se la principessa in fatto di parti era fortunata come sua  
madre o sua nonna, la regina Rhaella, forse non sarebbe riuscita a dare  
un erede al marito-fratello.  
« Hai ragione. » rispose Doran, che doveva aver  
realizzato la grande opportunità che gli si presentava.  
« Non penso che sarebbe difficile per Arianne entrare nelle  
grazie del principe. » aggiunse, riferendosi alle armi di  
seduzione in possesso della figlia, perfettamente in grado di  
maneggiarle, e che sembrava conoscere bene il fatto suo.  
Ad Elena non piaceva che le persone venissero usate e tanto meno che  
loro si augurassero che sua cugina non riuscisse ad avere un figlio, o  
peggio ancora che proprio non riuscisse più ad averne.  
Trovava egoistico e ingiusto quello che volevano fare e sperava con  
tutto il cuore che sua cugina non desse loro retta.  
  
Sfortunatamente Arianne accettò subito il piano di sedurre  
il principe e diventare sua moglie, sperava in quel modo di diventare  
regina un giorno. La povera Elena non sapeva più cosa  
pensare dei suoi familiari, ma non disse nulla, preferendo ignorarli  
illudendosi che avrebbero cambiato idea.  
Nei giorni seguenti Arianne passò il tempo a studiare le  
passioni di Jaehaerys in modo da sfruttarle a suo vantaggio. Tutti  
cercavano di aiutarla, persino Elena finse di accettare la cosa e si  
diede da fare per darle una mano.  
Le settimane passarono velocemente. Il giorno in cui sarebbero arrivati  
il re e la sua famiglia, la ventenne scelse di indossare un abito di  
colore azzurro chiaro, che si abbinava perfettamente con il colore dei  
suoi occhi e non era per nulla provocante, siccome i suoi zii avevano  
ordinato a lei e alle sue sorelle di non mettersi nulla che potesse  
sviare l'attenzione del principe dalla principessa di Lancia del Sole.  
Non potevano immaginare che, nonostante tutti i loro sforzi,  
l'attenzione di Jaehaerys e addirittura quella di Aegon sarebbe caduta  
su Elena.  



	2. Le tre palme

Il sole caldo del deserto sbatteva forte sulla dimora dei Martell.  
La principessa Arianne Martell per l’occasione aveva indossato il suo vestito più bello, oltre che provocante. La seta era di colore arancione e la grande scollatura lasciava intravedere i suoi bei seni. Alla vita portava una cintura di cuoio che sottolineava la sua vita sottile e la gonna del vestito sfiorava il terreno coprendole i piedi. Su tutto il vestito erano disegnati dei soli, il simbolo di casa Martell. Al collo portava una catenina dorata con tre rubini rosso sangue in omaggio ai suoi ospiti.  
Accanto a lei c’erano il padre Doran, seduto sulla sua sedia a rotelle, le gambe come sempre coperte da una coperta per tentare di nascondere la gotta, e alla destra della ragazza si trovavano i suoi fratelli minori.  
Arianne era bella, con la pelle olivastra, grandi occhi scuri e lunghi capelli neri spessi che le ricadevano lungo la schiena fino al centro della stessa. Aveva labbra carnose, seni maturi e pieni. Non si faceva scrupoli ad usare tutte le armi in suo possesso per ottenere ciò che voleva, compreso il suo corpo. Possedeva un grande appetito sessuale, ma nonostante non fosse più vergine molti nobili continuavano a desiderare la sua mano in matrimonio. Secondo la principessa però gli uomini affascinanti erano il suo punto debole.  
Le sue cugine si trovavano poco distanti, vicino all'amante di suo zio, Ellaria. Le Vipere della Sabbia si erano sistemate accanto alla donna in ordine di età: Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Elena, Elia, Obella, Dorea e Loreza. Le tre più grandi cercavano di tenere a bada i loro figli, ma i bambini sembravano molto eccitati all'idea di vedere la famiglia reale. Le otto giovani avevano rispettato gli ordini di Oberyn e dello zio indossando delle vesti il più possibili caste, sebbene in ogni caso eleganti.  
Tutta la servitù si trovava davanti al grande portone d’ingresso pronta ad accogliere, insieme ai loro padroni, il re e la sua famiglia.  
L’unica persona che non appariva particolarmente felice di tutto questo era Elena, sul cui viso era presente un’espressione indecifrabile e teneva le braccia incrociate davanti al petto. Subito dietro di lei si trovava una giovane poco più grande, dai capelli neri e corti, gli occhi azzurri di una sfumatura simile a quella della ventenne. In altezza era poco più grande di lei ed entrambe erano molto alte. Aveva un carattere un po' simile a quello di Arianne: altezzoso e lussurioso. Indossava spesso abiti maschili.  
« Sarà un vero piacere vedere l’uomo che ha ucciso mio padre. » sussurrò piano all'orecchio di Elena in modo che fosse l’unica a sentirla. Questa si voltò leggermente verso di lei e la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
« Mya, attenta a quello che dici. Il re è stato già generoso a lasciarti vivere, poteva ucciderti perché eri la figlia bastarda di Robert Baratheon e invece ti ha lasciato in vita. » notò con tono severo l’altra. Quando Oberyn Martell aveva raggiunto sua sorella morente a Capo Tempesta, l'aveva trovata in compagnia di Mya che all'epoca aveva solo quattro anni. Sua sorella lo aveva pregato, poco prima di esalare il suo ultimo respiro, di prendere la bimba con sé, portarla a Dorne e prendersi cura di lei se mai suo padre fosse morto; dunque il principe aveva esaudito il suo ultimo desiderio. Assomigliava particolarmente a Robert. Oberyn e Doran l’avevano sempre trattata con una certa freddezza, ma aveva legato con le loro figlie, in particolare con Elena. Secondo questa sarebbe stata molto più carina se avesse indossato degli abiti femminili e si fosse comportata un po’ meno da maschiaccio.  
« Grazie tante. » rispose la ventiquattrenne contrariata.  
In quel momento arrivò il corteo reale e una carrozza si fermò davanti al gruppo. C’erano alcuni cavalieri dagli eleganti mantelli bianchi e con sopra all'armatura una corona simbolo della Guardia Reale. Il re apparve in groppa ad un cavallo dal mantello color marrone scuro. I suoi capelli erano lunghi e legati in una coda di colore bianco-argentato e gli occhi lilla scrutavano con una certa curiosità i presenti. Scese da cavallo e proprio allora giunsero il principe Jaehaerys e Aegon in groppa anche loro a dei cavalli. Nell'aspetto sembravano l’esatto opposto l’uno dell’altro ed evidentemente il maggiore doveva aver ereditato i tratti tipici di Jaehaerys, che invece doveva aver ereditato quelli tipici degli Stark da sua madre, la regina Lyanna.  
« Per favore Mya, comportati bene. » disse Elena con tono supplichevole.  
« Non ti prometto nulla. » ribadì l’altra e la ventenne tirò un sospiro sperando che andasse tutto bene e che il re sarebbe tornato a casa tutto intero.  
La regina scese dalla carrozza, sul capo portava una corona di metallo con dei rubini incastonati, seguita dalla principessa Rhaenys che teneva in braccio sua figlia Visenya. Rhaenys aveva lunghi capelli di colore nero, ricci, e occhi scuri, oltre che pelle olivastra. Assomigliava a sua madre Elia e quindi pure ad Elena, sebbene meno di quest’ultima. Aveva le stesse labbra di sua nonna, la regina Rhaella, o almeno così dicevano tutti. La piccola Visenya, invece, aveva ereditato la pelle olivastra e i capelli scuri della madre, però i suoi occhi erano di colore viola come quelli di suo padre Aegon. Il suo aspetto ricordava particolarmente quello di Rhaella.  
Il sovrano si avvicinò a Doran con un grande sorriso caloroso e amichevole sul viso. Oberyn era andato ad accogliere la famiglia reale al porto a nome del fratello e dei suoi figli, ma sua figlia Elena non lo vedeva da nessuna parte. In compenso i suoi occhi azzurri incontrarono quelli color verde smeraldo di ser Jaime Lannister. I suoi capelli color oro, lunghi fino alle spalle, sembravano dei fili dorati e la sua bellezza era assolutamente indiscutibile. Ricordava ad Elena uno di quei cavalieri delle canzoni che aveva udito da bambina. Come Jaime si fosse salvato dopo aver tolto la vita ad Aerys II Targaryen, che aveva giurato di difendere quando era entrato a far parte della Guardia Reale, era un mistero per tutti. In realtà girava voce che Rhaegar e il Lannister avessero complottato insieme per sbarazzarsi del Re Folle, ma la ventenne credeva invece che uccidendo Aerys, che voleva far esplodere Approdo del Re secondo i testimoni, il leone aveva fatto un grande favore a tutto il regno. Questo gli era stato riconosciuto dall'attuale sovrano che ricordava bene quanto suo padre fosse pazzo, cattivo e avesse fatto soffrire la sua povera madre.  
  
Dopo i saluti Doran presentò al re e alla sua famiglia i suoi figli. Arianne sembrava che volesse sbattere i suoi seni in faccia a Jaehaerys, dato il modo in cui si avvicinò particolarmente a lui e cercò di attirare la sua attenzione sul proprio petto. Il principe apparve alquanto in imbarazzo, però sembrava che la principessa fosse a metà strada nel raggiungere il suo obbiettivo. Sua cugina si trattenne dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma aveva la conferma che il secondogenito del sovrano fosse, a quanto sembrava, come tutti gli uomini.  
Oberyn presentò le sue nove figlie e i sei nipotini, che presto sarebbero diventati sette se l’ultima gravidanza di Nymeria fosse filata liscia. Arrivato dinanzi ad Elena, Rhaegar non ebbe neanche bisogno che le venisse presentata.  
« Tu devi essere Elena, vero? » chiese. La giovane fece un altro piccolo inchino e annuì in risposta. Rimase a fissarla per qualche secondo in silenzio, poi si allontanò passando alle sue sorelle rimaste. Notò che la regina la guardava con aria infastidita. Rhaenys le si avvicinò e le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio che, naturalmente, la ragazza non poté udire, ma che parve fare agitare ancora di più la Stark.  
« Sistemiamoci nelle nostre stanze. Poi vorrei andare a visitare Elia. » affermò Rhaegar ed entrò dentro al castello seguito dalla sua famiglia, la corte e i Martell.  
Prima di entrare Elena afferrò il braccio destro di Mya e questa si voltò verso di lei guardandola sorpresa.  
« C’è qualcosa che non va? » domandò preoccupata l’altra.  
« Devo andare a palare con il Septo. Mi raccomando, coprimi con mio padre. » non attese neanche la risposta dell'altra e si allontanò velocemente approfittando della confusione, sperando che suo padre non se ne accorgesse. Mya tirò un sospiro e si voltò verso la Vipera Rossa che non si era accorto di nulla e conversava amabilmente con la sua amante Ellaria. Le fanciulle normali e di bell'aspetto scappavano per incontrarsi con gli amanti, non con i septi che avevano fatto, in teoria, voto di castità. Purtroppo Elena era timida, ingenua, mite e sarebbe stato semplice manipolarla.  
  
Qualche minuto dopo.  
  
Dopo aver sistemato le proprie cose nella sua stanza, una delle migliori del castello, o meglio dopo aver dato ordine al suo servo personale di farlo, Rhaegar raggiunse Oberyn in giardino. Insieme si diressero alla tomba di Elia. Questa era stata sepolta proprio dal fratello, che non aveva voluto nessun tipo di aiuto, in una parte del giardino che amava, ovvero ai piedi di tre palme che crescendo si erano intrecciate tra di loro. Forse era proprio per questo che la principessa aveva adorato quel posto. Una statua molto fedele a come era stata Elia si trovava ai piedi delle palme e ai suoi piedi c’erano dei fiori freschi dai svariati colori. La statua aveva lunghi capelli che lo scultore aveva cercato di rendere il più possibile arricciati, come quelli della Martell. Possedeva i suoi stessi piccoli seni e il corpo sottile. Indossava una lunga veste che le lasciava scoperte le braccia e gran parte delle spalle sottili.  
« Sta bene qua. » osservò il biondo, avvicinandosi alla statua e inginocchiandosi per terra per deporre un mazzo di fiori bianchi ai piedi della stessa.« Spesso sogno Robert. Quando al torneo incoronò Elia Regina dell'Amore e della Bellezza non gli diedi alcun peso, anzi scoppiai a ridere. Una parte di me era perfino contenta che avesse riconosciuto la bellezza di mia moglie. » raccontò in ginocchio, le gambe che toccavano l'erba, sotto la quale a qualche metro di distanza giaceva il corpo di Elia. « Alla fine della battaglia mi guardò con i suoi occhi azzurri, il volto tumefatto dai lividi, il sangue che colava dalla bocca e mi disse: adesso non ridi più, vero? Accecato dall'ira per quelle parole l'ho colpito e ricolpito. » confessò e chinò il capo stringendo tra le dita i fili d'erba.  
Oberyn, nel tentativo di consolarlo, si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla destra, stringendo leggermente.  
« Il dolore per la morte di mia sorella è ancora vivido nella mia mente, ma c'è Elena. Le assomiglia così tanto. » notò. Quando quella bambina era nata alla fine della guerra, si era chiesto se per caso gli dei non avevano voluto mandargli una copia di sua sorella in modo da lenire in qualche modo il suo dolore. Il re si drizzò in piedi e si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo con aria seria, e insieme si allontanarono.  
« La madre di Elena? Una prostituta? » chiese curioso. La madre di Obara lo era stata, perciò non si sarebbe stupido più di tanto. La Vipera Rossa a quelle parole si adirò e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, il viso rosso per la collera improvvisa.  
« Non era una prostituta! » strillò tanto che alcuni servitori presenti si fermarono a guardarli sorpresi. Poi il Martell si allontanò con passo deciso. Rhaegar temeva di vedergli uscire il fumo per la rabbia dalla testa e non capiva come mai fosse tanto arrabbiato per quella osservazione. Aveva per caso amato quella donna?  
  
Quel pomeriggio un sole ancora più caldo illuminò la pelle del viso della regina Lyanna quando raggiunse la balaustra del bancone di pietra. Doran le aveva riservato una delle camere più belle della sua dimora e lei gli era grata per questo.  
Sorrise alla vista dei nipoti di Oberyn che giocavano in una delle vasche del giardino, tenuti d'occhio dalle madri. Vide Nymeria accarezzarsi dolcemente il ventre gonfio e dalle dimensioni della pancia dedusse che non doveva mancare molto al momento in cui suo padre avrebbe tenuto tra le braccia il settimo nipote.  
Il sorriso si spense quando vide suo marito seduto ad un tavolino poco distante intento a sorseggiare qualcosa da un calice, seduto vicino ad Elena Sand. Rideva e parlava con la giovane che sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra. Si può essere gelose di una ragazzina? Di una ragazzina forse no, peccato che Elena fosse una donna di vent'anni uguale alla precedente sposa di suo marito, magari ancora più bella di quanto non fosse stata Elia.  
La lupa strinse con le mani il bordo della balaustra e socchiuse gli occhi grigi, divorata da un'improvvisa gelosia. Rhaenys le aveva già messo la pulce nell'orecchio quella mattina e adesso che lo vedeva parlare e scherzare felicissimo con la bastarda temeva che non avesse poi tutti i torti.


End file.
